Tsugiha Yojirou
| image = | alias = Tsugihagista SS Ruby-Sapphire the Fifth Magical Wonder Tsugiha from the Neighborhood | age = 14 | gender = Female | blood type = AB | category = Normal Not Equal | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Freshman | previous affiliation = Candidate Student Council Naked Apron Alliance | previous position = Intern | education = Kantsume Junior High, Class D | ability = Weapons Specialist | manga debut = Volume 11, Chapter 94 | image gallery = yes }} Tsugiha Yojirou (与次郎 次葉, Yojirou Tsugiha) is a senior of Kantsume Junior High School, later a freshman of Hakoniwa Academy, and formerly one of the interns working as part of the Candidate Student Council. Personality Yojirou is perhaps the most bizarre of the Student Council interns. She claims that "Yojirou Tsugiha" is just the name she uses in the human world, and that her real name is Tsugihagista SS Ruby-Sapphire the Fifth (you might know her as Magical Wonder Tsugiha from the neighborhood). She goes on to insist that her best friend and fairy partner, Dianne, sits on her right shoulder, but that ordinary humans can't see her. Yojirou states that she aimed to join the Student Council as part of her training; Dianne told her that the Great Demon King War-Gold had set his sights on the human world, and as the chosen warrior of heaven, it was Yojirou's duty to stop him. However, because of her late awakening, she cannot show her true powers yet, hence why the need for training. As far as anyone can tell, Yojirou fully believes in this fantasy, to the point that she insists that even normal, everyday objects are actually magic. Appearance Yojirou has light brown hair tied in two pigtails with pink ribbons, and has matching brown eyes. She wears what is presumably the Kantsume Junior High uniform, including: an orange jacket over a white collared shirt with a red bow tie, along with a light green skirt. She also wears high socks, with pink and white stripes. She wears a light blue armband, signifying her position as a Student Council intern, around her left arm. After entering Hakoniwa Academy, Yojirou dons the academy girl's uniform. Ten years later, Yojirou wears a long-sleeved jacket over a dress. Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc Jet Black Bride Arc Wanizuka cries about how she must succeed in their mission in order to be able to face her fallen comrades. Zenkichi reveals that the Candidates, including Yojirou, just went back to middle school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 144, page 2 Unknown Shiranui Arc As Zenkichi hovers near death, Yojirou's voice is one of the many that gives him encouragement. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 2 She is also one of the people he remembers before preparing to fight Iihiko Shishime. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 182, page 16 At the end of the academic year, Yojirou is among those present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. She and the other middle school students are put out by Kumagawa's speech. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 10 At the speech's end, they are all think that Kumagawa behaved the same to the very end. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 14 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Yojirou and members of several generations of the Student Council confront Medaka as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the Student Council office. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, pages 10-11 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 189, page 13 Her message to Medaka is to ask if she really fought War-Gold. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Come April of the new school year, Yojirou enrolls in Hakoniwa Academy, and is present at the entrance ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, page 11 Epilogue Arc Ten years later, Yojirou develops a smart phone game with her friends, and the group plan to start a company after Suishou Kibougaoka leaves graduate school. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 191, page 11 Abilities Thunder_Bolt.jpg|Yojirou's thunder magic, Thunder Bolt! (actually just a stun gun). Water Bolt.png|Yojirou's water magic, Water Bottle! (actually just sulfuric acid). Weapons Specialist: Not much is known of Yojirou's abilities, but she has demonstrated proficient use of both a stun gun and concentrated sulfuric acid when she attacked Misogi Kumagawa. Tying in with her insistence of being a magical girl, Yojirou claims both the stun gun and the acid are magic. *'Thunder Bolt' (サンダーボルト, Sandā Boruto): Yojirou's "thunder magic", she hits her target with a blast from her stun gun. *'Water Bottle' (ウォーターボトル, Wōtā Botoru): Yojirou's strongest "water magic", she splashes a bottle of concentrated sulfuric acid on her target. *'Point Blank Magical Tsugihagi Beam Double Speed' (間近で マジカル ツギハギ ビーム 2倍速, Majika Majikaru Tsugihagi Bīmu Baisoku): A beam attack. Trivia *Yojirou was voted the tenth most popular character in the series in the third popularity poll with 331 votes. *Yojirou was voted the twelfth most popular character in the series in the second popularity poll with 319 votes. References }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Normal Category:Not Equal